This invention relates to grouping single dose containers, the containers being intended, for example, to contain dairy products such as yoghurt or the like.
French Patent Specification No. 7823468 describes a process for grouping unitary dose containers together, each container being terminated at its upper edge by a collar or flange the exterior contour of which is polygonal, the process comprising the assembly of two sides edge to edge using one part of the two collars as a reserve of material. This Patent Specification also describes the formation of lips at the edge of the collars. This process is such that assembly can be effected by heat and pressure, ultrasonic welding or by means of an adhesive.
Such a process is particularly advantageous since it permits grouping of unitary containers into twos, threes, fours or sixes, for example, the containers being able to carry printing around the whole of their periphery. In this way the combined grouping can be provided with very attractive decoration which gives very good visual impact.